Oliver Saxon
For more information regarding the serial killer behind the character, visit 'here.'' 'Oliver Saxon '(or as he was born, '''Daniel Vogel) is a Character appearing in Season Eight of DEXTER. He is the eldest son of Dr. Richard Vogel and his wife Dr. Evelyn Vogel, with his younger brother being named Richard Vogel, Jr. Originally portrayed as a charming man involved with a woman named Cassie Jollenston, he's revealed to be a psychopath turned Serial Killer when his murders in Miami dub him The Brain Surgeon. He is one of the most intelligent pyschopaths featured in the series, being able to effectively fake his own death and use the identity of one of the children he killed. In addition to this, he is one of the most successful Serial Killers, having claimed the lives of at least twenty-five victims over the years with little trace, and eventually becoming involved with Dexter Morgan 'when putting his own 'mother's life in jeopardy. Officially, he is the Main Antagonist'' of' ''Season Eight' and one of the'' Final Main Antagonists''' of the 'DEXTER television series. He is also the second Main Antagonist 'to play the cat/mouse game with Dexter (the first one being 'Brian Moser; 'Dexter's brother). Appearance Saxon is a handsome, tall Caucasian male with blue eyes. His hair is fashioned in a way that the backs are cut relatively short while the top is left long and wavy. He's been shown to have some scruffy facial hair, though later on more clean-shaven. He appears to be fit, similarly to 'Dexter Morgan, as he can be seen doting large biceps in promotional pictures and has a lean frame. Personality As a pschyopath, he has no empathy. He seems very sadistic, as he brutally murders his victims while recording himself doing so. This is furthered by him keeping Robert Bailey captive for five days and starving/dehydrating him. He appears highly intelligent and manipulative, faking his own death, taking the alias of a deceased man, using weather to reduce visibility during his killings, forcing Lyle Sussman to kill Leonard Welks, and planting Zach's blood under Cassie's fingernails to frame him. He seems to seek an odd connection with his mother by removing the anterior insular cortex from his victims and leaving them at Vogel's doorstep, possibly conflicting her theory about psychopaths' lack of emotion. Early life Daniel Vogel was born on December 23, 1968 (or November 17th, 1969 as referenced in his law enforcement database entry) to Dr. Richard Vogel and Evelyn Vogel in England. Some time later his younger brother Richard Vogel Jr. was born, where the children would grow up in a seemingly normal lifestyle. However, Daniel had a resentment towards his younger brother whom their mother paid more attention to over himself. At the age of 14, Daniel acted on this rage and Evelyn found her younger son dead at the bottom of their swimming pool. Initially, she believed the child had drowned as he "wasn't a very good swimmer" but later when looking at her eldest son she knew...as well as her husband, that Daniel had killed little Richard. Both parents agreed to cover up the murder as an accident, with Evelyn pursuing a career as a psychiatrist in an attempt to help her son. When she believed herself unsuccessful, she and her husband sent Daniel to a psychiatric hospital in England. Three years passed at this psychiatric hospital, with Daniel wondering if his mother would ever come to pick him up. The hospital itself practiced illicit activities, subduing youths in order to force medication into their system by strapping them to obscure tables. At the age of 17, a fire broke out at the facility where it was claimed a Nurse went on break while leaving a door locked, preventing the children from escaping the fire. Seven children perished and Daniel was believed to be one of them. His father Richard claimed to have seen the body, though it was burned severely. In reality however, Daniel had faked his death and likely caused the fire himself resulting in the deaths of seven children by his own hand.Episode 809: Make Your Own Kind of Music and confirmed by Saxon himself in Episode 810: Goodbye Miami As he grew older, he assumed the identify of a deceased boy by the name of Oliver Saxon, who had passed on November 26, 1989. The "new Saxon" continued his life living across over a dozen cities between two continents (Europe and North America). His records in Europe are uncertain, however his earliest known United States residence was in Galveston, Texas in 2003 for at least 3 years. He moved to Tallahassee, Florida '''in '''2006 and again to Miami, Florida in 2008. On February 9, 2010 (later changed to September 9th, 2010 via a data report in the Law Enforcement database) he was issued a Miami license, and then became a building inspector, officially employed on August 15 of that year to the Miami Prime Building Inspections agency.Episode 810: Goodbye Miami, his data report that Dexter pulls up According to his data report, he was present in Miami during the Skinner Case, Trinity Case, Barrel Girls Case, and the Doomsday Killer Investigation. His earliest recorded kill in Miami occurred January 29th, 2009 and he proceeded to kill at least one more victim that year, with three in 2010, 3 more in 2011 and at least three prior to The Brain Surgeon Investigation '''during the early year of '''2013. These victims were not apparently left out in the open, so there was no evidence of a serial killer during these points.Episode 811: Monkey In a Box, victims are shown as video files while Dexter is investigating Saxon Season Eight The New Guy With the apparent end to The Brain Surgeon (whom is presumed by Dexter and Evelyn Vogel to be a man named A.J. Yates, who Dexter recently killed), life began moving into the focus of Dexter raising a protege serial killer by the name of Zach Hamilton and attempting to see his most recent neighbor Cassie, after her friend Jamie Batista insisted on the two "hooking up". Ultimately however, Dexter's awkward answers on their "date" and lack of conversational topics potentially drew Cassie off...and she was openly available to a new man in her sights. Jamie's birthday was coming up and they decided to throw a beach party to celebrate, where various people could come along to enjoy the fun. Oliver Saxon was one of these individuals, running into Cassie at the party where the two began to talk and his charm seemed to affect her immediately. Jamie noticed the two flirting with one another and went up to Dexter, telling him that she didn't know who the guy was but if he wanted a shot at Cassie now was his chance. A little while later, following some drama elsewhere in the party, Dexter decided to move over to where Cassie was and began a similar awkward conversation to the one they shared on their "date". She seemed distant, though friendly nevertheless and shortly afterwards Oliver walked up with some beers in hand. Cassie introduced the two, where Oliver extended his hand to shake Dexter's, as he held a generous smile on his face. He then went on to talk to Cassie about not being sure which beer to grab but decided to go with the one with the "Moose" on it. Dexter looks for an out in this situation and says he'll go check on his son Harrison, leaving the two of them to talk. Zach's Death and a Growing Suspicion It is soon revealed that Saxon is Cassie's choice over Dexter, which results in the two of them moving into the apartment next to Dexter's. Saxon is seen alongside Cassie (who are about to go surfing), when Dexter is talking to his new disciple,' Zach Hamilton', about patiently controlling his urges until the opportunity comes to kill a bad person. However, once Cassie is murdered the next night, Dexter suspects this is Zach's doing (because of the similar bludgeoning to Norma Rivera, who Zach had previously killed), and manages to track Zach down to Key West, where he has apparently fled. Once he discovers that Zach has prepared a kill room inside of his hotel (he actually replicated Dexter's), Dexter believes that Zach is planning to kill an innocent, but upon chastising Zach, he realizes that Zach was proactively hunting a man named Shaun Decker, a former classmate of his, who had killed a woman and bragged about it. After learning of Zach's worthiness, he is convinced that Zach must have been framed for Cassie's murder. A short time later, Dexter enters his apartment to find the motionless corpse of Zach Hamilton sitting on a chair with his brain cut open (proving that The Brain Surgeon 'was not 'A.J. Yates). In the next episode, Dexter resumes his hunt for Zach's killer, intent on ending this feud once and for all. He comes across a hair in Zach's apartment, which Dexter thinks Zach could've been instinctive enough to pull from his attacker. He proceeds to take this hair to the police station, where he could do some DNA tests on it. Upon testing the hair, he realizes that Zach's killer is related to Evelyn Vogel. '''Dexter learns of Vogel's early life and the fact that she had two sons:' 'Daniel' and 'Richard, (whom Daniel had drowned in a swimming pool). Vogel sent Daniel away to a mental institution, in hopes that Daniel would be spared of his murderous ways. However, a fire broke out here sometime later (apparently due to a nurse's clumsiness) that killed the majority of the children inhabiting the facility. Daniel was apparenty one of these, because his '''father dragged the corpse out of the flames and identified him as his son, (though he was burned severely). Dexter, however, believes that due to his intelligence and lack of empathy, that Daniel may have started the fire himself, assuming the identity of the original Oliver Saxon, and using this as his cover name upon travelling to Miami. '''Vogel gives Dexter a picture of Daniel, which Dexter takes to do some facial tests on. Dexter inserts the picture into a computer, updating his age by 40 years, revealing it to be '''Oliver Saxon, '''who Dexter recognizes almost immediately. Using this information and later investigating Saxon's house and matching a print between him and Zach's killer, he realizes that Saxon is Vogel's son positively. Vogel is appalled by this news, but refuses to allow Dexter to kill him (thinking that her son deserves a second chance). Dexter pretends to side with Vogel, though proceeds to spike her coffee with a sedative, and then goes to '''The King's Bay Cafe where Vogel had arranged to meet him, (due to the fact that he's been monitoring her computer activity). Dexter watches on from the window as Daniel repeatedly plays his favorite song ("Make Your Own Kind of Music", by Mama Cass Elliot), however when Dexter is distracted, Oliver manages to turn around and spot him. After Oliver exits the cafe, Dexter proceeds to follow him to his car, readying himself with a tranquilizer, though realizes that his own tires have been deflated by Oliver (who was aware of Dexter, and is now on his way to Evelyn's house). Dexter manages to reach her house before she is harmed, and warns her of the threat that Saxon poses. Evelyn, dissapointed about what happened that morning, tells Dexter to leave the matter up to her. Dexter then leaves, but it is revealed that Saxon was hiding in Vogel's house the entire time, and they proceed to have some breakfast together. Threat To Vogel Resuming right where they left off in the last episode, Saxon proceeds to accuse his mother of imprisoning him in the mental facility, to which she responds that he killed Richard. Saxon puts the blame on her instead, and then becomes jealous of the attention she gives to''' Dexter Morgan, convincing her to help him in controlling his urges. When Vogel is returning to her house from a visit to the department, Saxon is waiting outside for her and opens his car door, asking her to enter while convincing her that he will do no harm. Vogel warily enters the vehicle, and the two drive off to arrive at the "Treatment Room" where Saxon kills his victims. He tells her about the horrid memories he has of when he was in the facility, and how the doctors would strap him down to a chair and force him to take his medication. He explains that the reason he chose this room is because it replicates the room he was enclosed in. Saxon continues to converse with her, and he eventually asks for her to help him in the same way that she helped Dexter. Vogel, feeling her son's pain, tells him that she will find a solution, and they embrace a hug for the first time in years. After proving Saxon's guilt by finding a video of him murdering Zach with a bonesaw, Dexter convinces Vogel that despite her protests, her son is unchangeable and that he needs to die. Vogel finally complies with this, and goes with the plan of meeting Saxon in a secluded area of the public, where Dexter will capture him. Vogel goes with the plan, except that she invites Oliver to her house, where the chances of him killing her are higher. Oliver notices something eerie about her behavior and questions her, only for her to respond that it's because of stress, but Oliver sees right through her and determines what she's planned. As Dexter arrives, Saxon calls him, informing him that he wants to show him something, only to turn on a light revealing that he has Vogel at the window. Dexter tells him not to touch her, but Saxon ignores this and brutally slices her throat as Dexter watches. Dexter breaks open the door, finding Vogel exsanguinating on the floor. Dexter hugs her in deep sorrow as she takes her final breath, and Saxon escapes somewhere. Truce with Dexter The next day, Oliver goes to Miami Metro to clear his name of being a suspect in Cassie's murder. He speaks with Quinn, providing explanations for every question he is asked. Dexter arrives to perform the DNA swab, shocked to see Oliver. Oliver remains calm, though questioning if the DNA test is necessary but Quinn reminds him that he agreed to co-operate. Oliver does so and then leaves. He proceeds to show interest in Dexter's apartment, meeting with '''Sylvia Prado who is selling it. Dexter comes, again stunned to see Oliver, who asks if Dexter could show him around the home alone which Syl agrees to, giving the two men a chance to speak face to face. Oliver proposes a truce, saying that he'll go his seperate way and forget about Dexter if he does likewise. However, while making his ceasefire deal, he speaks of how how Dexter has much more to lose than him, slyly threatening many of the people Dexter cares about. He thus agrees to the truce which pleases Oliver, who then leaves. Dexter, however, never intended to go along with the truce, especially after Oliver reminded him of all the people close to Dexter, that he could be hurt. Providing the police with the DNA swab which showed them that Oliver was Vogel's son and annonymously sending them v ...]]ideo footage of each of Saxon's kills that he found in his kill r oom at an abandoned hospital, Dexter makes Oliver a wanted man. While at a gas station, Oliver sees the news about the manhunt for him and immediately figures that Dexter is responsible. He goes straight to Dexter's apartment, planning to kill him but is inter cepted by both Dexter and '''Debra Morgan. Dexter brings him to his own kill room and straps him to the operation table there. They discuss the appeal of Miami and why Oliver wants to stay there, while Dexter wants to leave. After a lengthy conversation, Dexter realizes that he has more of a drive to start a new life than to even kill a nymore, including killing Saxon. Oliver, desperate to survive, agrees with him, telling him he doesn't have to. Dexter decides for the first time in his life that he doesn't have the need to kill and calls Debra, wanting to turn Saxon over to the police. Debra arrives while Dexter leaves, wishing to start his new life with his girlfriend Hannah McKay and his son Harrison Morgan as quickly as possible. However, Debra was being tailed by Deputy Marshall Clayton for her and Dexter's involvement with Hannah McKay. Clayton finds Oliver strapped to the table who, in the pretense of an innocent victim, gets Clayton to free him. Saxon takes one of Dexter's knives and stabs Clayton to death. Debra rushes back into the room, her gun drawn on Oliver but, after picking up Clayton's own pistol, he shoots Debra in the stomach and flees. Debra fires back, but only grazes his arm. Victims *'Richard Vogel, Jr'. *'Seven children in psychiatric hospital' *'Thirteen unamed victims' *'Robert Bailey' *'Leonard Welks '(indirectly) *'Lyle Sussman' *'Cassie Jollenston' *'Zach Hamilton' *'Evelyn Vogel' *'Max Clayton' Attempted *'Debra Morgan' Trivia *Arthur Mitchell, Travis Marshall, Isaak Sirko and Oliver Saxon are the only Main Antagonists who are known to have killed their first victim when they were children (out of these four, Isaak was the youngest when he killed his teacher). **However, Saxon is the only one confirmed to have killed 8 people while up until he was 17. *Saxon and Travis Marshall are the only Main Antagonists who were born to be Serial Killers. Interestingly, they both killed one of their family members as their first victim (Travis killed his parents and Oliver killed his younger brother). *He is the Only Main Antagonist whose first victim was a child and overall the Second Main Antagonist to kill a sufficient number of children (the First being Arthur Mitchell). *His driver's license lists his birthdate as December 22, 1979, however the police report taken from the Cassie Jollenston house, lists his birthdate as December 23, 1968. It's likely that the date used on the license is based on the birthdate for the original Oliver Saxon, who was born on November 17, 1979. The date again becomes skewed when a data report in the law enforcement database states that he was born on November 17, 1969 which adds 10 years to the original Saxon's age. *Saxon, like Trinity, is the only other character to have killed someone close to Dexter and the only one to have claimed numerous victims in the course of his life prior to settling in Miami. He has moved between at least 12 cities in 2 continents (North America and Europe), with Dexter feeling that his movements were to avoid being caught. This suggests he killed enough people in each city that he needed to move on, to continue remaining under the radar. **If the number of kills in Miami can be used as a reference, he's killed at least 5-10 people per city. As he recorded 13-14 deaths while in Miami, he may have killed more individuals outside of the recording but assuming he recorded his previous victims prior to 2009 it's suggested he may have killed at least a 100 of his own between 1978 and 2009, rivaling him with Dexter. The number very well may be greater, but remains unconfirmed as even Dexter wonders just how many people Saxon has killed. *Saxon is thus far the most successful adversary Dexter has faced, as he has been able to kill 2 people close to him (Zach and Vogel). *According to the two video files Dexter found on Saxon's computer (by using spyware from Vogel's computer against his) in Episode 810: Goodbye Miami, Welks and Sussman were killed on 8/14/2012. This conflicts with dates shown earlier in the show, where it was still July when Dexter was hunting A.J. Yates. In addition, the police report states that Cassie Jollenston was found dead in her apartment on 8/15/2012. The video file matches with Cassie's death but not with Welks and Sussman, which would have been more believable as the 7/5/2012 video file found in Episode 811: Monkey In a Box. *Oliver parallels another psychopath and the first main antagonist Brian Moser (Dexter's brother) in various ways: **Both are highly intelligent individuals. **Both their identities were not revealed in the beginning. **They toy with police but specifically, a certain someone (both eventually involving Dexter one way or the other). **Both took the name of a deceased person as an alias (Brian was Rudy Cooper and Daniel is Oliver Saxon). However, Brian killed his man. It's uncertain if Daniel had a hand in the original Oliver Saxon's death. **They both appear as charming, successful men. **They both dated someone inorder to get close to Dexter. Brian dated Debra while Oliver dated Cassie. **Both characters were institutionalized at youth, though Brian was released at 21. Daniel broke out by faking his own death and possibly killing people in the process. **Both characters most likely continued killing prior to their appearance in the series, as Brian's estimated to have killed far more people than what is shown, and Vogel specifically stated that whoever The Brain Surgeon was, he's killed plenty before. **The moment Brian sits with Dexter at the table in their mother's house is similar to the moment when Daniel sits with his mother at her home. **Both display their victims for the public to see, as a way of sending a message. **They both make their victims look like perpentrators. Brian framed Tony Tucci and Oliver framed Lyle Sussman (although in Tucci's case, Debra Morgan and Angel Batista believed him to be innocent from the very beginning). **At one point they were both presumed to be someone else by Dexter and others. The ITK was presumed to be Neil Perry and TBS was presumed to be A.J. Yates. **They both played a cat and mouse game with Dexter and were both one step ahead of him. **They both are trying to reconnect with a long lost relative through killing. Brian tried to reconnect with his brother Dexter while Oliver tried to reconnect with his mother Vogel. **The both send body parts as clues to the person they are trying to reconnect with. **Like Brian, Saxon can be also seen as a brother to Dexter as he is Vogel's son and Dexter is considered to be her 'spiritual son' - Saxon even tells Dexter: "Mother chose the wrong son, again" as he kills Vogel. **Both killed one of their parents. Brian killed his father while Daniel killed his mother. **They both broke into Dexters apartment attempting to kill someone only to be lured into a trap, in the exact same room. **Both get strapped onto their own kill tables by Dexter, only Dexter spares Saxon, so that Debra can turn him over to the police - a big mistake as Debra ends up getting shot by Saxon, who manages to escape (after stabbing Clayton, who frees him, thinking him to be an innocent victim). * He is the only character in the series to be both a Serial Killer and a mass murderer. Gallery SaxonFace3.png SaxonFace4.png SaxonFace5.png SaxonFace6.png SaxonFace7.png SaxonVogel1.png References Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Serial killers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Mass murderers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Aliases Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed matricide Category:Arsonists Category:Characters spared by Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Debra Category:Attempted Murderers